camprockfandomcom-20200223-history
Demi Lovato
Demetria Devonne "Demi" Lovato (born August 20, 1992) is an American Disney actress and singer-songwriter. She is best known for her role as Mitchie Torres in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Camp Rock, and its sequel, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam and Sonny Munroe in "Sonny With A Chance". Besides acting, she is also a solo music artist and released her debut album Don't Forget on September 23, 2008. The album debuted at #2 on the Billboard 200 selling over 89,000 copies in the first week. Demi released her second album, Here We Go Again, on July 21, 2009. The album debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200 selling over 108,000 copies in the first week. Early life Demi was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico to Patrick and Dianna Lovato (nee Hart). She has an older sister, Dallas, and a younger half sister, Madison De La Garza. Her mother was a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader and country recording artist; her father moved to New Mexico after their marriage ended in 1994. Demi is of Mexican, Italian, and Irish ancestry. Career Demi began her acting career at the age of six on the children's television series Barney & Friends as Angela, appearing in seasons seven and eight. In 2006 Demi guest starred on Prison Break as Danielle Curtin in the episode "First Down". She also appeared in the second season of the television sitcom Just Jordan as Nicole, in the episode "Slippery When Wet". In January 2007, she landed the role of Charlotte Adams on the Disney Channel Original Short Series, As the Bell Rings, which premiered on August 26, 2007. A few of her original songs, including "Shadow," were featured on the show. Upon leaving the show, her character was replaced by Lindsey Black. In 2008, Demi starred in the Disney Channel film, Camp Rock. She played Mitchie Torres, a fourteen-year-old girl with hopes of becoming a singer. The movie premiered on June 20 in the USA on Disney Channel. She recorded three songs for the Camp Rock soundtrack. She also covered "That's How You Know" on DisneyMania 6. She later signed a record deal with Hollywood Records. Her cover of "Wonderful Christmastime" is featured in All Wrapped Up. Demi's debut album Don't Forget was released on September 23, 2008 in the United States debuting at number two on the Billboard 200 chart. The Jonas Brothers co-wrote several songs with Demi for this album. During the summer of 2008, she performed as the Jonas Brothers' opening act for their Burning Up Tour. She competed on the Disney Channel Games for the third annual show. Subsequently, she appeared on the second show of Studio DC: Almost Live. Demi is currently starring in the Disney Channel Original Series, Sonny With a Chance, which premiered on February 8, 2009. She stars in Princess Protection Programme as Princess Rosalinda alongside her best friend Selena Gomez. The movie premiered on June 26, 2009, on Disney Channel. Demi released her second studio album, Her We Go Again on July 21, 2009. The first single off the album, titled the same as the album, was released on June 17, 2009. Regarding the album, Demi says: "It’s going to take a different sound, so hopefully it goes over well. I sing a lot of rock, but this time I want to do more John Mayer-ish type of songs. Hopefully I can write with people like him." During the summer of 2009 Demi along with other Disney Channel stars took part in Disney's Friends for Change, a pro-social "green" initiative. The theme song, titled Send it On, for the project is performed by Demi along with Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and The Jonas Brothers. On November 10, 2009 she released a Live CD+DVD of her Walmart Soundcheck performance. On November 12, she released a music video for Remember December, her third single from "Here We Go Again." She also appeared on We The Kings's second studio album Smile Kid as a contributing guest vocals on the album's song "We'll Be a Dream". Lovato will play Leona in the upcoming film based on video game, ''RollerCoaster Tycoon'' , alongside Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, AnnaSophia Robb, Debby Ryan, Victoria Justice, Keke Palmer, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Kaili Thorne, Ashley Argota, Bridgit Mendler, Raven Goodwin, Emily Osment, Meaghan Martin, Samantha Boscarino, Joshmegazord, and Ciara Bravo. Personal life In an interview with Ellen DeGeneres, Demi admitted to going through painful experiences with bullying in the seventh grade. According to Demi, the bullying was so bad that one day, in a fit of frustration and distress, she requested her mom give her a home-schooled education. In an MTV interview, Demi stated that she likes metal music, especially black metal and metalcore. She called symphonic black metal band Dimmu Borgir "one of her favorite live acts". On the July 24, 2009 episode of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Demi stated that three of her favorite bands were Abigail Williams, Job for a Cowboy, and Maylene and the Sons of Disaster. In the March 2009 issue of Teen Vogue, Demi stated, "My first passion is music, because it comes naturally to me. Acting has been like a hobby." Demi is best friends with Selena Gomez, whom she has known since Demi "asked her to sit on my jacket and draw with crayons with me" at the Barney & Friends auditions. Demi is also a Christian and prays with her band before they perform. She wrote the song "For the Love of a Daughter" about her estranged father. She briefly dated Metro Station singer Trace Cyrus; the two ended their relationship in July 2009 due to conflicting schedules, according to Cyrus. Filmography Awards External links *Official website * * * Demi Lovato Wikia Category:Actors